survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Template/Supermarket
This is a supermarket located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. THIS LOCATION CANNOT BE MADE BASE Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Ice Coffee (0,1 kg) *1 x Tea (0,2 kg) *1 x Beer (0,5 kg) *1 x Bitter (1 kg) *1 x Gin (1 kg) *1 x Liquor (1 kg) *1 x Rum (1 kg) *1 x Vodka (1 kg) *1 x Whiskey (1 kg) *1 x Red Wine (1 kg) *1 x White Wine (1 kg) *1 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Peanuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Noodles (0,5 kg) *1 x Potato Chips (1 kg) *1 x Hazelnuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Candy (0,5 kg) *1 x Chocolate Bar (0,1 kg) *1 x Cookies (0,5 kg) *1 x Honey (0,5 kg) *1 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Corn (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Fish (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Mussels (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peaches (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Pineapple (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Plums (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Strawberries (0,5 kg) *1 x Rice (1 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *1 x Cornflakes (1 kg) *1 x Dog Food (0,5 kg) *1 x Cat Food (0,5 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Tools *1 x Fishing Rod (5 kg) *1 x Spade (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Plier (2 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Screwdriver (1 kg) *1 x Wrench (3 kg) *1 x Drill (4 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Knife (1 kg) *1 x Scissor (1 kg) *1 x Axe (8 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) Materials *1 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Firewood (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) *1 x Coal (5 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *1 x Espresso Machine (20 kg) *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x DVD (0,5 kg) *1 x CD (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Olive Oil (1 kg) Misc. *1 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *1 x Shampoo (0,5 kg) *1 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *1 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) *1 x Playing Cards (0,2 kg) *1 x Chess (1 kg) *1 x Dictionary (1 kg) *1 x Paper (5 kg) Vehicles *1 x Bike *1 x Scooter *1 x Motorcycle *1 x ATV *1 x BMW *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Hybrid *1 x Mclaren *1 x Ferrai *1 x Minivan *1 x Military Jeep *1 x Military Truck *1 x Police Car *1 x Taxi *1 x RV - Retired needed *1 x Lorry - Truck driver needed History Category:Location Templates